


Fritter

by ritsuko



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Cunnilingus, F/F, Sexual Confusion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-07
Updated: 2013-09-07
Packaged: 2017-12-25 21:37:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/957869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ritsuko/pseuds/ritsuko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spike sees something he doesn't quite understand.</p><p>They be humans in this story. Not ponies. Kay?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fritter

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first MLP fic. They are humans in this fic. Not ponies. Just sayin'. Enjoy.

At first, he doesn't know what he's seeing. He probably shouldn't even be here. But he's gotten a night off without having to clean up for Twilight, and he really, really just wants to see Rarity. But a knock on the front door gave no answer. The light on up in his crush's room however told him a different story.

It didn't take long to climb the tree outside her window, to flatten himself along the branch and scoot close enough to realize that behind the gauzy purple curtain, she wasn't alone.

Applejack was there, but it was hard to even see with the curtain exactly what was going on. For some reason the cowgirl was down between the diva's legs, and Spike had to cock his head trying to figure out exactly what was going on.

"Ahh, darling, please, you're making me so. . ." Rarity's voice pealed, laced with a tone that the boy couldn't place, although there was something a little more adult about it. Applejack looked up, smiling deviously at the girl laying back on the bed.

"Makin' ya so. . .?" The blonde drawled, and the purple haired beauty tried to pull down the hem of her skirt, but the other was having none of it. If Spike angled his head just right, he could see that Applejack's hand was fisted in the seamstress' white panties. "Am I makin' ya so. . . wet?"

"There is no need to be so crude, AppleAUGH!" Rarity squealed, and the young boy watched in shock as the blonde's tongue flicked out to lap just below a thatch of purple hair at the cleft between the woman's legs. Spike knew that there were differences between boys and girls, but he had never seen them before. To think that his Rarity, his goddess, was laying back and allowing Applejack to lick her there. . . it seemed strange, but there was something incredibly watchable about it.

The wind flicked the curtain slightly away from the scene, and Spike watched, mouth agape. The purple haired girl was starting to moan slightly as the sun kissed blondes tongue flicked in between her legs, lapping at the pale creamy flesh and pink slit in between. One of Applejack's hand's made its way up onto Rarity's chest and squeezed lightly, eliciting another sigh from the girl.

Applejack pulled away to a small protest from the other girl, pulling the panties off of her legs. "Take off your dress, sugar."

Spike is shocked when Rarity complies, pulling the top over her head, creamy breasts bouncing down into place. Applejack licks her lips and pinches at the rosy buds on each round globe, and the girl on the bed keens wantonly.

"Applejack, darling, please!" She whimpers, legs rubbing together. It seems like the girl is twitching down there, and the boy watches in fascination as Applejack leans back in and laps at a pink little nub crowning the top of the slit.

"You want this, sugar?" Applejack purrs, and Rarity can only nod, fists clenched in her silk sheets, lamplight winking off of the rings on her fingers. Transfixed, the boy watches as the blonde licks the diva's slit, already moist and glistening. Applejack brings her fingers up and presses in slowly, and the girl underneath her bucks and gasps. The blonde ghosts her breath along purple curls, sucking relentlessly on the tiny pearl between those lips.

Spike's pants feel impossibly tight.

It seems like Rarity is shaking so hard, she might fly apart, crooning sounds escaping from the back of her throat as she trembles, becoming undone in the sensations of her breasts and clit being played with. She comes, shrieking her pleasure, and Applejack laps up all of the honey she spills.

Rarity pants, eyes fogged with lust, but is still aware enough to chide her lover. "Honestly, Applejack, you know how I hate getting dirty."

The blonde just laughs throatily, chin covered in the other girl's juices. "And you know I think you taste sweeter than an apple fritter." 

The other girl rolls her eyes and pulls her to her, kissing her deeply.

Spike stares, wondering what might happen next, if Applejack will get naked, if they will lick each other again, if. . .

"Spike!" Twilight's voice carried through Ponyville, and the young boy nearly falls out of the tree. Quickly, he scrambles down and back home, knowing full well that Twilight will come looking for him if he doesn't come quickly. Still, he can't get his mind off of the two women, half clothed and basking in each other only several houses away.


End file.
